Titans Lost
by starandraebffsforeva
Summary: Titans are captured by and unknown villain and stripped of their memories. The only cure is a kiss from their true love. StarxRob BBxRae some CyxBee more chapters up!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer... We do not own the Teen Titans if we did it wouldnt be off the air

**Titans Lost**

_Prolouge_

The five titans trudged back to the tower after a refreshing swim in the ocean, including Raven. It was an unbearably hot day in mid-July. They reluctantly changed back into their uniforms that stuck to them from the amount of heat and sweat. Cyborg continued working on the air conditioner that had broken at the end of last year's summer from over use. The rest of the team was sprawled across the main room trying to find some sort of comfort in this weather. Starfire and Robin sat on the couch flipping through the channels to for something good to watch. Raven was levitating in the air trying to meditate while Beastboy was curled up on the floor in the form of a gerbil attempting to cool himself off by being smaller.

"BOO YAH!" Cyborg yelled from where he had been working on the ac for the last hour. The other four titans jumped at the sudden noise.

The tower started to cool as the air conditioner kicked on. They all relaxed letting the cold air brush over their sweaty bodies. Then the alarm sounded with the red lights flashing. Robin hopped up and dashed to the computer as everyone else groaned in annoyment.

"Dude it's too hot to battle bad guys! Can't we have a day off?" Beastboy whined back in human form.

"For once I agree with the green bean over there," Cyborg remarked.  
Everyone but Robin and Beastboy, who was fuming over Cyborg's comment, nodded in agreement.

"C'mon it's our duty to protect this city! Let's go team," Robin demanded.  
They dragged themselves up from the places that they had been relaxing.

"Let's go kick this guy's butt and get back to the tower, quick," Robin stated.  
Starfire grabbed Cyborg's hands and shot up into the air. Raven did the same with Robin, and Beastboy morphed into a bird. They all followed Robin's directions to the location of the crime.

"Who is this villain that we are to be capturing?" Starfire asked as the five landed and searched the destructed landscape.

"Her name is Black Memories," Robin answered.

A girl with a white face, black hair with red tips, black eyes, and a black cloak with a simple red teardrop on the back landed in front of them.

"You called," her voice was like a soft, sad melody.

The titans were in their fighting stances instantly, awaiting Robin's command for action. Black Memories smiled though her eyes still held utter dispair.

"Darn, I was hoping that we could be friends," she said with a sad grin.

She had this weird energy radiating from her body. The way she spoke almost pushed you into a trance, in which Beastboy had already given in to. Then her eyes were like deep holes, sucking the energy from your body, but the remaining titans were determined and wouldn't give in to her hypnotizing charm.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted sending everyone, but the sleeping Beastboy, springing into action.  
Starfire shot green starbolts, shielding Robin from the villain's sight as he charged with his bo-staff. Cyborg shot at her with his sonic cannon as Raven picked up various objects with her black magic. Robin threw a few exploding discs while shooting his bird-a-rang at the nearest building to launch himself away from the explosion. Starfire shot more starbolts from her eyes as Raven threw more objects at the villain, and Cyborg charged for a punch. Everyone froze in shock as Cyborg flew back from the place Black Memories was currently standing. As the smoke of the Titans' attacks cleared, they saw that Black Memories was standing inside a red, slightly transparant force field, still unharmed. The four remaining titans dropped to the ground in exhaustion. All five had finally given in to her drozy charm. Black Memories smiled lightly in success. She lifted them all into the air with a transparant, red rectangle. Now for her supposed to be evil plan, but I wouldn't say it was evil at all.


	2. The New Lives of BB and Raven

Titans Lost

Chapter 1

With Raven  
The bright sunlight seeped through the windows of a small apartment in Tokyo, Japan. It fell of the face of a sleeping eighteen year old girl. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal them to be a beautiful violet color.

Her name was Raven Roth and she was Tokyo's youngest and best journalist photographer. She slowly turned over and looked at the clock. It read 7:30am. Raven sighed and lay still in her bed. Her long ebony black hair flowed over her pillows. She looked at the many hanging photos hanging on her bed room wall, and she listened to the already busy street traffic of Tokyo.

With a groan Raven sat up in bed and pulled the black silk covers off of her body. She mad her way to the bathroom door in her room. Inside Raven looked in her mirror.

She had very pale skin but it had tanned slightly over the months. Her violet eyes held a tired emotion. Her black hair had knots and tangles from a nights sleep and even had violet tips dyed into them. The most odd thing that Raven had noticed on herself was a red jewel on her forhead. She had researched and found it to be called a chakra and was used to help visions. She rolled her eyes at some of the lame comments she had received because of it.

Raven turned the knob to the shower and began to pull her cami and shorts black pajama set. Once the water was warm enough, she climbed in and let the water fall onto her. Another thing about Raven that she had she never forgot was that she can never remember what her life was like about a year ago. The last thing she could remember was a red light, everything else was just blank.

After washing her hair and body, Raven turned off the shower and stepped out. She grabbed a towel and started to dry off. After ringing the water from her shoulder length hair, she wrapped the towel around her waist and stepped into her bedroom only to be startled by a loud thud from the apartment living room. She hurried out to see what had happened.

Inside laying on his face was a boy. He was about twenty years old and he was taller than Raven. His hair was was a bleach blonde with fire white tips. When Raven came in bearing only a towel he looked up and grinned.

"Uh hey Rae," he said waving stupidly. Raven knew he was just by his voice. It was her room mate and working partner, Lei Hontono.

"Lei, how many times are you going to trip over something in this place?" Raven asked slightly annoyed. It was true enough that Lei did not have any balance what so ever. The first time she met him, he had just tripped over a chair leg.

Lei groaned and got up. Unlike most men, Lei wouldn't drool over Raven in just a towel, he had his limits to that stuff.

"Sorry Raven," he said bowing. "You got a letter from the boss today by the way, here."

Lei pulled the letter out of his back pocket and handed it to her. It had Japanese writing all over it. Raven could of course read it as her address and the news company she worked for. Raven took the letter and thanked Lei. She headed for her room.

Before opening the letter, Raven got dressed into black, baggie jeans that consisted of a lot of pockets, zippers, straps, and studs. She slipped into a black T-shirt with an anime cat face in the middle with Japanese writing scrawled all over the sleeves. Once her hair was combed out, Raven opened the letter.

With every word that she read, Raven's eyes grew bigger and bigger. When she was finished her mouth was hanging open. Getting up, she walked into the living room where Lei had cleaned up the things he spilled when he had tripped and was now watching tv.

"What did the letter say, Raven?" he asked when she walked into the room.

For a second Raven was lost as to what she had just read, but then a grin spread across her face.

"Start packing Lei, we're going to Africa."

With BB  
"And so that ends this tour of Africa at Africa's Animal Kingdom. Please drop by the gift shop and drive safely," Garfield Logan said over the Africa's Animal Kingdom tour bus.

Happy tourists started off the bus, and Gar smiled. His job, atleast to him, was the best. He drove the bus to the garage and parked it. Twirling the keys on his fingers, he walked out into the reserve.

"Hey Gar!" Garfield turned around to see his African friend in a jeep driving towards him.

"Hey Zebey! What's up?" Gar asked as the jeep skidded to a stop next to him.

"Zerk says that you have to give Talola a bath before you head home," Zebey said with an annoyed look on his face, but Gar's eyes lit up like a light bulb.

"That's fine with me," Gar said, zooming off leaving a dust cloud in the shape of his body and his tour hat behind him. Gar came back and grabbed the hat. "Haha, forgot my hat."

Gar entered a pen with a baby elephant in it. He picked up a large bucket with a sponge, animal shampoo, and a hose draped inside.

Talola, the baby elephant, looked up and trumpeted at him in delight. Gar laughed and closed the pen gate behind him. He started to fill the bucket with water.

"So, Talola, what has my favorite girl been up to today?" Gar asked as Talola filled her trunk up with water.

He looked at her and she looked at him. Then all of a sudden Garfield is sprayed with the water in Tolola's trunk. He blinks with his face soaking wet. Then he starts laughing again. Turning around to get the sponge and soap. He feels that his hat is being lifted off his head.

His eyes narrowed as he turned around to see that Talola had put Gar's hat on her own head. Gar blinked, again, in surprise.

"Lookin good girl," Gar smiled and Talola blew her trunk again.

After Garfield had washed Talola he locked the pen she stayed in. He then headed off to the main office building to sign himself out of work.

Inside was only is boss. Gar blew back his ear-length, bark brown hair out of his face. The only thing that was bad about his job was his boss, Zerk the Jerk as Gar would call him.

"Garfield, just the man I wanted to see," Zerk said looking up at Gar.

Zerk was a short man. His dark brown skin matched his brown eyes and was only slightly lighter than his curly black hair. Zerk also was very heavy (fat). Gar never did make fun of him for that, but everything else he did.

"Yes Zerk?" Gar asked as he signed himself out.

"I was just informed that in three days two reporters are going to be visiting and doing a news story for Tokyo, Japan," Zerk watched as Gar blinked at the sudden news.

"Wow, really? Who'd coming?" Gar asked after he finished signing himself out.

"There's Lei Hontano and Raven Roth." Gar froze as Zerk said the second name. He had remembered the name Raven from somewhere, but where? He decided to forget about it.

Zerk told Gar a little more about the journalist coming to his work then let him go home. He took his surfur jeep and headed to his small one-peroson hut.

Garfield Logan didn't get much money but made due. His house was small and not that strong but it was very comfy. Gar stepped into his bedroom and looked into the mirror. His hair was getting longer everyday. His skin was a perfect golden color and his eyes, which were his trademark, were deep emerald green that always looked animal like.

He took his dirt filled shirt off and flopped on his bed. Something then came back to his mind. Zerk had said that a girl named Raven Roth was coming to the tour animal reservation, and his mind just clicked on the name.

Gar never really could figure out about his past but never really thought about it again. He just turned over onto his side and fell asleep. He would think about his lost memories later. 


	3. The Model and the Critic

Titans Lost

Chapter 2 With Star  
Kori walked out of the changing room in a white silk gown with powder pink seams and a similarly colored rose at the bottom of the strapless top. The ribbon that was holding the rose in place was also pink. Her long orange hair placed upon her head in loose curls. Her bright green eyes glittered and were accented by the pink glitter on her eyelids. She looked beautiful.

She strolled past the other models to the center of her group. They walked down the cat walk and turned back around with a quick glance over their shoulders at the judges. All five girls seperated and went throughk opposite sides, except Kori. She walked down to half point, turned around and spun to the right as the next set of girls came out of the other side.

Kori let out a sigh and crossed to her changing room to change into her next outfit. It was a pair of slim fitting jeans that accented her curves and a cut off red t-shirt. The outfit showed just how slim and beautiful she really was. Her hair fell to her shoulders in a shower of fiery curls. This was her final walk before the judges would give her her final score.

She was extremely nervous though she had done this millions of times. If she got a good enough score, her agent would put her on tour. No pressure, no pressure, Kori repeated in her mind.

The red-headed model continued to the spot from which she would enter alone. Along the way, she wished every model she passed good luck and commented on how nice their outfits looked on them. They returned the gesture.

Her breath caught as she turned the corner and walked down the walkway. She stopped at the end and flung her hand to her hip. She turned to the right and then to the left, looking at the audience as she turned their way. Kori faced the judges once more before heading back up the runway. When she got halfway up she did a slow spin and continued on her way. It was flawless! She glowed with happiness as she spun back around to hear what the judges gave her. The judges were still discussing her performance as she strolled towards them nervously. They turned to her as they reached a conclusion. Kori looked at the middle judge knowing that she alone held the key to her tour.

"Ten," the judge declared clearly.

Kori nearly collapsed from relief. She thanked each of the judges. She walked back up the catwalk with a huge smile plastered on her tanned face. When Kori finally floated back to Earth she was at the door of her changing room. She turned the knob and danced into the room. As she changed into her regular clothes which consisted of a light purple spaghetti strap with sequins alligned along the top and a white layered mini skirt. Now she just had to wait for the call from her agent who's name was Jorge.

Kori walked, as if on a cloud, to her white convertible with pink flames climbing up the sides. She popped open the door and crawled inside. The radio came blasting on as she turned the key in the ignition. She drove off, heading to her pent house in the middle of Rome. The fashion show had only been set up a few miles from where she lived, making her dirve home a quick one.

She parked in her usual parking spot and went through the revolving glass doors. She immediately went to the elevator and punched in the number five which was the floor her glorious pent house was on. She stepped out as the doors slid open revealing her front door. She pushed the key into the lock and turned it while turning the knob as well. There was a soft meow and padded footsteps that came from her bedroom. Her beautiful calico kitten came trotting towards her. Kori shut the door and bent down to pick up her little roomate.

"I think we're going to go on tour soon, Angel," she said stroking the cat's back.

Angel purred happily in her arms. Kori hugged her, then set her down gently on the floor. She had decided to get some room service since she was starving. She hadn't had anything for breakfast, since she was so nervous, and it was now three o'clock. Kori grabbed the phone and jabbed in the number. She waited for the person on the other end to pick up. She made her usual order of strawberries and pineapple with three soft shelled tacoes. She'd only order room service after a show. As soon as she hung up the phone, her cell phone began to ring in the tune of Hips Don't Lie. She flipped the pink glittered top of her Razr open.

"Hello?" Kori answered politely.

"Hey babe! Are you packed? We're going to France first thing tomorrow morning and then after France it's Italy!" Jorge, Kori's agent, exclaimed into the phone.

"Really?" Kori squeled excitedly.

"Yeah, I'll be over there at nine o'clock to pick you up. You better be ready! Cho!" Jorge answered hanging up.

Kori snapped her phone shut. She couldn't believe it. She was finally going on tour!

With Robin  
Richard Grayson walked silently on through the streets of France. His black sunglasses shielded him against the glare of the afternoon sun. He was walking to the next fashion show of this month. The theme was Spring Break. He wondered if he would find his next girlfriend at this one. He was an eligible bachelor, and a rich one at that, that was totally hot and knew what the ladies wanted to hear. Not to mention he had a sensible sense of style. His attire usually consisted of either a tight red, black, blue or yellow t-sirt with a pair of semi-baggy cargo jeans or khakis. He wore a silver chain around his neck and tan boots. Today he had chosen a tight red shirt and had his hair in the usual spiky format. His tight shirt showed his nicely formed six pack and slightly muscular arms. He looked like he should be on the runway instead of judging those on it.

He had heard of models touring form all over the world coming here to compete. Richard intended to be the tough judge that he was and save the best score for the best girl, if there was one. He had judged the competitions of this tour before and he had memorized the format.

He glanced from his shoes to the entrance in front of him. He opened it slightly and trudged to the judges panel. As soon as he sat down the show began. There were many pretty girls dressed in mini-skirts. This would be any guys dream job.

It was finally time for judging. Richard gave out his usual scores ranging from 5-7. No one had really impressed him and he found it to be just like the rest.

After, he was supposed to go to a meeting that would tell him when to be at the tourament and the names of the girls he was going to be judging, but he just didn't feel like going. He decided to go home instead. He drove home to his 'bachelor pad' in his red Mustang.

The phone was ringing as he jammed his key into the lock and turned it. He dropped his keys on the table near the door and grabbed the basketball shaped phone.

"Hello?" he asked into the receiver.

"Where the hell did you go? We had a meeting!" a voice screamed from the other end.

"Sorry Marty, I was feeling a little off," he responded tiredly.

"Well here's something that will cheer you up! You get to judge Ms. Kori Anders," he exclaimed.

Marty continued with the rest of the list of models, but Richard wasn't listening. The name Kori Anders echoed in his mind. He knew he had heard that name somewhere before. Well she was the next big thing, so he'd probably just overheard someone talking about her. He realized that Marty had stopped talking.

"Thanks Marty," Richard still thinking about her name. "Well, I'm going to lay down so bye."

He hung up and walked slowly to the bathroom. Where had he heard that name before? 


	4. Africa

Titans Lost Disclaimer: We do not own the Teen Titans. If we did this would so be an episode!!! Not to mention there would so be more romance!  
-  
Chapter 3 The sound of planes taking off and landing filled Raven's ears. She gave a yawn as she sat in Africa's most popular airport. Lei was busy looking for their ride to the Animal Kingdom resort where they would be doing their report her boss wanted. She leaned back letting the sun hit her sunglasses.

"Hey Rae Rae I found our ride," Lei said popping out of no where making Raven jump out of the seat.

"Don't call me that!" Raven said picking up the two bags she brought. They both consisted of clothes and battery's.

She wore black cargo pants and a dark blue halter top that was hooked with a black leather belt strap. She just wore black combat boots because she knew they would be outside, a lot. Raven followed Lei after also grabbing her camera.

Outside she followed Lei to a small bus that was spray painted dark green with a logo on the side. She couldn't see what it was for it was covered in dirt.

"Now this must be Miss Raven Roth," a man said coming off the bus. "Nice to meet you young lady. I'm Zerk of Animal Kingdom."

Zerk shook Raven's hand and she bowed even though she didn't like to. Lei continued to talk to Zerk while they boarded the bus. Raven sat behind the african driver. Their she looked at her camera.

She kept memory cards for each event she would take a picture of. The one she had in now was empty except for the shots she took on the plane on the way here. Raven climbed into Lei's seat.

"Hey can I see the camera bag?" Raven asked, whispering in his ear. According to Zerk, the bus ride would take a while.

"Yeah sure," Lei reached through the bags they had brought with them and pulled out a square shape black bag. "What are you doing?"

Raven took the bag and sat down next to Lei. "I'm looking through the photos. I have nothing better to do."

Lei laughed and started to talk to Zerk some more. Raven opened the camera bag and pulled out several small disks. They all had different notes stuck to them. Raven was about to look for more when something hit her lap.

She looked to see if it was a memory card but it was different. This one was purple instead of black and had neon green stickers and black Raven stickers on each side. At first Raven didn't remember what it was of, that is, until she put the card into her camera.

Raven looked on the small screen. Her eyes widened, then she smiled. How could she forget this disk? Lifting her sunglasses to the top of her head, Raven started to look through the pictures. In each one it was her and another girl who had fire red hair and beautiful green eyes.

This is when Raven had met and became friends with Kori Anders, a high rank fashion model. Two months ago Raven had been forced to do a news report on fashion. She went into Japan's biggest designer mall and had run into a distraught Kori Anders. She had been coming here from Rome to get a new outfit she was going to model. But rivals in her career had somehow gotten the outfit, instead of her.

Raven, for some reason, had felt connected to Kori and decided to help her. It had involved Raven pulling one of her 'don't mess with the gothic japanese chick' acts but it had worked. Kori was so grateful that she even gave Raven a private interview that had really impressed Raven's boss. The same day Kori became Raven's friend.

Looking at the last picture on the memory card, Raven paused. It looked different for some reason. She dismissed it however when the bus started to slow down. Raven looked out the window to see them coming to a stop by a giant gate. The top, in curvy writing, was 'Africa's Animal Kingdom Reservation.'

They entered it when another african man opened the gate. Raven had never seen something so amazing in her life. Animals were everywhere! Some were types that she had never seen in her life. Lei was also amazed. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head. The bus came to a stop.

"Uhhgg! I bet the reporter chick is one of those fat old ladies," Gar said eye twitching in annoyance.

Zebey, who was with him, grabbed a pair of binoculars from a shelf. He focused them outside.

"And she's probably stuck up and doesn't care about animal's anyway," Gar continued on as Zebey looked up from the binoculars.

"Hey Gar, I think you have everything about this chick wrong," Zebey said. Gar stopped blabbing and looked at Zebey.

"What're you talking about?" he asked and Zebey just grinned in reply.

"She's a total babe," Zebey admitted. Gar grabbed the binoculars that still were around Zebey's neck nearly strangling him.

Outside was the most beautiful Gar had ever seen entering the Animal Kingdom Reservation. Her midnight black hair came to her lower back with violet tips. Gar could tell she wouldn't be stuck up by the clothes she was wearing. He seemed to be lost until Zebey punched him in the head.

"God Garfield! Are you trying to kill me?" Zebey was rubbing his neck from the binoculars. Gar was still looking out the window until a voice from his walky talky made him jump.

"Logan get down to the front gate and take our guests' luggage to the hotel, have Zebey help you," Zerk's voice faded out. Gar hated his boss.

"Well you heard him, let's get down there," Zebey said getting up.

"I call the chick's stuff," Gar yelled. They both started to walk down to the entrance.

When Raven stepped off the bus, the heat instantly hit her. Everything was so amazing she couldn't close her mouth from shock.

"This place is beautiful!" Lei said in aw. Zerk noticed their faces and laughed.

"You can go ahead and start taking pictures Miss Roth. I'll call someone to come take your things to the hotel," Zerk turned away from them.

Raven did start taking pictures. One by one Raven checked each to make sure there were absolutely no mistakes. She did most of the animals that her camera could zoom in on then she moved to the main building and paused.

Her finger quickly moved to the zoom button and then she saw him. Coming out of the building was two boys the one on the right was african, but the other one was white, well tan.

Raven had to admit that he was really good looking. He was very tan but it countered with his dark brown hair. The only stupid thing was his outfit. It was one of those camo green safari outfits. He even had the hat to match. Before they saw, Raven took a picture of him. She seemed to find the non-african familiar.

They had finally reached where the bus was.

"Great, here they are," Zerk said. "Raven Roth, Lei Honton this is Garfield Logan and Zebey Nebway. They are a few of the many tour guides here at Animal Kingdom."

"Nice to meet you both," Gar said reaching out his hand to Raven.

"Same here," she took it and shook it. A spark hit both of them making them release each other's hands.

No one noticed as Gar and Zebey started to grab the stuff Raven and Lei had brought. They soon made it to the hotel.

Lei's room was the first one on the stops and Zebey helped Lei get everything settled. Gar led Raven next door to her room.

"Okay Raven. This room is yours," he said putting down her stuff.

Looking at her he finally saw that her eyes were violet and the red diamond on her forehead. Damn she's hot, Gar thought.

"Thank you Garfield," Raven answered. Gar smiled.

"Please, call me Gar," he smiled wider, if that was even possible and started out the door.

Raven sighed. He's even more good looking in person, she thought. She smiled and flopped on to her new bed. Then she remembered his eyes and how they looked like an animal's.

She started laughing while she let the sun's rays hit her before finally falling asleep from exhaustion.

If only she knew... 


	5. Competition

**Disclaimer:** Ok I do not own the teen titans but wouldn't it be great if I did? Ok just so u guys kno, Jorge's real name is George but he didn't like it so he changed it and it's pronounced Horhey. Oh and sorry it took so long! One I didn't know how to find the reviews and two I had just broken up with my boyfriend and it kinda hurt to write about love. Hope you like it!

Chapter5

Kori was packed and anxious to go on tour to France. She had been told that she had gotten put with the toughest judge to please. Richard Grayson. She felt like she had heard that name before, but like Richard, she thought that had only been because of the competition. Kori's door bell rang, startling Kori, echoing in the dead silent room.

"Who is it?" Kori called sweetly.

"Who else sweety!" Jorge called from the other side.

Kori smiled brightly as she opened the door for Jorge. They gave a brief hug and then did air kisses on both cheeks.

"Are you ready?" Jorge said after the greeting.

"Of course!" Kori exclaimed, "I can't wait to go to France"

Jorge looked over her shoulder to count how many bags. There were five large suitcases and four smaller ones, but unlike any other guy, Jorge wasn't surprised or bothered by this.

"Well we better get going," Jorge said after grabbing two of the large suitcases.

Kori followed suit, and after a few trips, they were set to go. They arrived two minutes ahead of schedule to find good seats. Kori was shocked and delighted to find that they were flying first class. As you pobably could've guessed, she loved the feeling of flying in the air.  
It wasn't a long flight from Rome to France, so they were there in about a day. While they were on the plane, Kori had done everything available to do in first class, and was extremely saddened, yet happy to be continuing her journey, when they were forced to get off the plane.

They took two cabs, since they had both brought so many suitcases, to the five star hotel. It was HUGE! Kori, who had never left Rome, stared at the builging with her mough hanging open. It immediately turned to a smile as she admitted a girlish squeal. This was going to be a blast!

She and Jorge took the elevator to the top floor. When the bell dinged, Kori practically flew out the door to her room. She gazed transfixedly out the window. It was a breath taking sight. Kori gasped in delight and refused to peel her eyes away from the window. She was so occupied with the glorious view that she had forgotten that Jorge was still there, and she nearly jumped out of her skin when he finally spoke again.

"I'm gonna head to my room, it's right next door, and start unpacking. I think you should do the same," he called to her before closing the door behind him.

It suddenly hit Kori the immensity of arriving in France and she started leaping and clapping. This was going to be great! Even if she didn't win the competition, she would always have the experience of being there. OMD! THE COMPETITON! she thought. It started in the afternoon of the next day. Kori glanced at the clock. It read 12am! She zoomed to bed and jumped into her silk, pink pajamas that were littered with orange stars and yellow moons. She scrubbed her teeth and released her hair of it's ratty tangels. Kori returned to the window one last time to enjoy the room's beautiful view. She grinned a huge grin and squealed girlishly. It was going to be so hard to sleep tonight! The excitement was almost too much to handle. She glanced back at the clock, and her eyes widened. She needed to get her beauty sleep for the competition tomorrow, especially since she had to impress the toughest judge known to the modeling world. Hopefully she would catch him in a good mood and he would give her a good score.

Man was she nervous! Breath in, breath out she repeated in her head. Kori took a deep breath and smiled. She ran into her room and plopped onto her soft, king sized bed. Dwag, she loved it here. It was so nice and beautiful here. She wished she didn't have to leave at the end of the three day competition. On the bright side, she would be able to visit Raven in Tokyo. Kori smacked her forehead. She had forgotten that Raven had gone on assignment to Africa! She decided that she would call her tomorrow before the competition to see how the article was going. Kori glanced at the clock once again and slammed her eyes shut. She needed to get to sleep though her mind was still on hyperdrive, figuring out all the things that she'd like to do. She finally fell into a restless sleep

Richard's eyes shot open after yet another nightmare. He had no idea why he was having these dreams or who was in them for that matter. He always seemed to be fighting numerous people, that he assumed were villains, in a city that he was pretty sure that he had never seen in his life, but it always seemed familiar in his dreams. There was always this one guy that he couldn't beat and it always made him wake up in a cold sweat that covered his body. If only he knew what it meant then maybe the nightmare's would stop. He shook his head and wiped his face to relieve him of the sticky sweat.

Richard stood up and walked towards his suite's bathroom. He slipped out of his red boxers and into the hot shower. He tried to relinquish his thoughts as the water trickled down his well toned body. He grabbed his shampoo and glanced towards his waterproof watch. It was 11:00 and the competition started in an hour and a half, and he had to be there a half an hour early to meet his models that he would be judging. Richard quickly finished his shower and slid into a towel.

He sprinted to his room and grabbed a red t-shirt that showed off his abs and a pair of semi-baggy, dark colored jeans. He quickly slipped them on along with his tan boots and jewelry. For his hair, he grabbed some gel and shoved his hair into his usual spiky style. He breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at his watch again, he had another fifteen minutes to get there.

He was so anxious to find out who Kori Anders was. Though he had thought that it was only because of the competition that he had heard her name, it had continued to bug him for the rest of the night. Plus, if he had been paired up with her, she had to be hott. Richard had also googled her on his laptop and found out that she was known for her perfect modeling scores and kind spirit. He had read that she did lots of charity work and donated lots of her money to help other people and to find cures for sicknesses. She was still going through college and was getting tutored while she was on tour. Strange enough, he could not find any pictures of her. Most models with thta kind of reputation would have pictures posted everywhere. She must be respected as well since paparazzi seemed to leave her alone as well.

_I guess I'm going to find out when I meet her_, he thought as he drove towards the competition in his Mustang. He continued to drive with Hinder's How Long blasting from the cars fantastic sound system. He pulled into the parking lot and shot up the stairs. He was so anxious to meet Kori. Maybe she would be the girlfriend that he had been looking fo. He hoped so. He reached the doors and went in back of the walkway to see the models. As soon as he walked through the doors, his boss spotted him.

"Richard, your group is right over there," Marty said pointing to a group with a tall red head and a couple of beautiful blondes and brunettes.

He strolled over to them with a smile on his face. All the models, who had been talking to their managers, turned to look at him. There eyes widened as they realized who it was.

"Hi! I'm Richard Grayson, I will be judging you in the competition for the next few days. I wish you all the best of luck," he said introducing himself and his business. "I will need your names and the order that you will be going in"  
One of the blonde's that had dark eyes spoke up.

"My name is Kat and I will be going first"

"I'm Rachel and I'll be going second," said a brown eyed brunette.

The other two pronounced there names. The third to be going was another blonde, but this one had blue eyes, was named Terra and the hazel eyed brunette was name Kristin. Finally the red head with the beautiful green eyes spoke up.

"Hi, my name is Kori Anders and I will be going last"

He smiled and thanked them all. Guess they're saving the best for last, he thought. Her voice was so beautiful and warm yet strangely familiar. Richard disappeared around the corner but paused to see what they had thought of him. He peaked around to see who was doing what. The girls turned to each other and began whispering excitedly, all except for Kori. She was talking to her manager.

"That boy was fine!" her manager exclaimed causing Richard's mouth to drop open in horror.

"Oh Jorge! I totally agree though," she said giggling.

Richard's mouth grew into an ear to ear smile. Maybe he had just found the one he had been looking for.


End file.
